The Surprise
by Rachel Lyn Cullen
Summary: Bella is eagerly awaiting a surprise that Edward is going to give her. She finds out that she will be receiving it sooner than she thinks. Once she receives her surprise, complications arise. How will she get past all of them without ending up dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the character's in her book (although I wish I owned Edward.) **

**Chapter 1 **

I sat in my room, staring blankly at my calculus homework which I had to finish before next Monday. Edward would be here shortly to see me and I was anxious to see him. He had promised to give me the surprise of my life. I had my ideas of what it might be, but ignored them because I figured it would make it more interesting that way.

When I next looked up to check for Edward, he was there. As usual, my heart skipped several beats at the sight of him.

"Hello Bella," Edward said, a brilliant smile that reached his ears. I wondered if that was a good sign or an omen. The more I hoped that it was a good thing, the more I smiled as well. My heart was racing at this point. His grin became wider, if it could have, at this.

"Hello Edward," I blushed. Now normally I'm not a giggler but, today, I started giggling like a little girl who has been kissed by her crush. Edward's response to this was a deep, rumbling laughter.

"So, will you tell me what my surprise is?" I asked, trying to be patient.

"Sorry Bella, you'll just have to wait," Edward smirked.

"But I want it now," I whined, tired of waiting. I hate surprises most of the time, but most especially when I have to wait to get it.

"Well, why don't you come to the house and I'll give it to you there," Edward suggested. My heart started racing, once I heard that I would be receiving it sooner than I thought.

"OK," I laughed. "Oh, and just out of curiosity, you're not riding with me are you? You're using a faster form of transportation?"

"If you want to put it that way, then yes," he answered to my indiscreet questions.

"I'll be on my way as fast as I can, or at least as fast as my truck can take me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Like before, I am not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own the book or anything in the book (but I wish I could.)**

**Chapter 2**

The ride there seemed to take a long time. Once I pulled into the driveway, I picked up the speed a little. The end of the driveway opened up to a clearing surrounded by trees. I turned off the engine and opened the door. Edward was there to give me a hand down, and for once, I accepted his help.

"I thought you would have taken less time than that," Edward grinned.

"Well-" I hesitated. "I figured I'd clean myself up a little before I showed up." And this was entirely true. I had taken just enough time to change into something more suitable. After all I was going to his house.

"So, do you want to come inside?" he asked. I nodded in response. Of course I wanted to come inside, for it was the most likely place where I would be receiving my surprise.

With that in my mind, we walked to the front door. It opened without Edward having to lift a hand. I figured that someone must have opened the door for us. We stepped inside and, as I suspected, everyone was gathered around the front door. I wondered what this meant. Maybe we had to go back outside.

But I was entirely wrong. Once I had taken in the sight before me I turned back to Edward and found him staring lovingly at me.

"I love you and will always love you," he whispered ever so tenderly. At his words I gasped. This couldn't mean that he was leaving me again, it just _couldn't_. But he continued speaking, "We've been through a lot together and I hope that we will be going through a lot more."

He bent down and took my hand. I almost stopped breathing. Was he doing what I thought he was doing? Or was I just fantasizing this? But no, I wasn't. From behind his back he presented a small box that must have been passed to him by Alice, who was standing nearest to him. Edward slowly opened the box, and inside the box was a ring.

"Bella Swan, will you marry me?" he blurted out, as though this was all getting to him as much as it was getting to me.

I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the character's and contents in her books. I only own my fan fiction that's based on her books.**

I'd like to thank all the people who have given me reviews, and I'd also like to thank my beta reader, Cheetah Eyes for making my fanfic grammatically correct.

**Chapter 3**

When I came to, all the Cullen's were hovering over me as though I were some kind of freak show. I sat up quickly, hoping that they would look away, but they didn't. Emmet and Jasper were snickering, Alice and Esme had fleeting smiles on their faces, while Carlisle and Edward were looking at me with expressions of worry. After seeing Edward's and Carlisle's faces I said, "I'm fine, Edward's proposal just caught me off guard."

"I hadn't meant it too," Edward said hurriedly. He was obviously embarrassed by this.

"It did though," I blushed. "And of course I'll marry you."

Alice let out a squeal of excitement. I looked at her and laughed. Her reaction was so hilarious that all of the Cullen's laughed along with me, except Rosalie, but she had been standing sulking since I walked in the door.

"What was that for?" I asked Alice, still laughing.

"Well we get to go shopping for a wedding dress and for a cake and bridesmaid's dresses. It's going to be so much fun."

"Yes it will be," I giggled. "But do you have any idea of where I should start?"

Edward looked at me as though I were insane, which I probably was, for saying yes to a vampire's marriage proposal. But instead of making fun of me he just shrugged his shoulder's and said, "The best place to start would be by telling your parents that your engaged to me."

Before I could respond Alice exclaimed, "The first thing you should do is kiss the fool!"

Chuckling, Edward looked at me, lent down, and gave me one of the most passionate kisses ever. I could almost swear that the whole world could hear my heart beating in my chest. Our lips stayed locked for about a minute. I didn't even care that all of his family was probably still staring at us. All that mattered in that one moment was Edward. My _future_ _husband_ Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Please don't take it too hard on me for this one because my beta reader wasn't fast enough in getting back to me and I really had the urge to post it right away. Reviews are very welcome, unless the person is completely dissing my work.**

**Chapter 4**

Me and Edward walked up to the front door. "Here goes nothing," I breathed. Charlie had known that I had gone to Edward's house, for I had told him before I left.

"Don't worry Bella," Edward whispered. "Since I'm here with you, it should be me who's taking the brunt of the attack. I can most certainly deal with it."

Bella sighed and opened the door. She slowly stepped in and then called out, "Hi Dad. I'm home and I brought Edward with me." She headed into the kitchen and saw Charlie sitting at the table. He made a grunting noise to acknowledge the fact that they were there. Since she realized that was the best reaction she was going to get from standing there, she sat down and said, "Dad, I have something to tell you."

This caught Charlie's attention. He looked up to see me sitting there. Then he looked at Edward, who had laid his hands on my shoulders in a protective sort of way. "What is it?" he asked the curiosity in his voice definitely noticeable. "Does it have something to do with him?" When he said "him" he gestured over my shoulder with his head.

"Actually Dad, yes it does. I came to tell you, no we came to tell you, that we're engaged," I smiled, hoping that would help take some of the ferocity out of his reaction. It didn't help. His face turned a bright red, like he was about to explode.

"You're engaged to _Edward_?" he asked, the malice in his voice definitely noticeable. I could tell that he was trying as hard as he could to suppress his anger.

"Yes, she is engaged to me," Edward said taking his turn to confirm the information that I had given Charlie. "I asked her today."

"And you said yes?" It wasn't so much as a question, rather than a statement. His face turned several shades darker, leaving it an almost deep scarlet. That's when the yelling started. "Bella how can you marry someone who left you like he did? I mean what is it with you? Most women would never forgive him, so why should you?"

"Because I love him Dad," I calmly stated. "And he loves me. I wouldn't be able to survive without him." The statement was entirely true although Charlie didn't seem to believe it.

"He's abusive, I can see it in his eyes," Charlie screamed. "Almost every time you two have had troubles with your relationship, you've been injured. He's hurting you and I will not see my daughter being beat up by an abusive psycho."

"You don't understand Dad, Edward is not that way. I wish I could tell you what's actually going on, but I can't. Please Dad, just try to understand."

"He told you to say this; he told you that if you said anything else that he'd beat you again didn't he?"

"No Dad, he didn't. Can't you just get used to the fact that we love each other and are inseparable," I said, tears streaming down my face.

"I can't and I won't," Charlie announced. I realized his mind would not be changed. "But I will call your mother and see what she thinks."

I gasped. Charlie call Mom and tell her that I'm engaged. Even just the thought of it was horrifying. I figured that he was just bluffing to make me change my mind though. Then I realized that he had gotten out of the chair and was dialing a number on the phone. Before I could tell him to hang up he said "Hello Renee, this is Charlie," into the receiver. I prayed it was the message machine but he continued by saying, "Has Bella told you that she's engaged?" A pause of silence followed. "Yes she's here. Do you want to talk to her?" Another pause and then Charlie held out the phone to signal that Mom wanted to talk to me.

Once I had grabbed the phone and said hi, she started by asking, "Is it true that you're engaged?"

"Yes Mom, it's true," I sighed. Her reaction would be coming soon.

"And just exactly to whom proposed to you?"

"Edward Cullen," I stated bluntly. Who else would it be? What she said next though was quite the opposite of what I thought her reaction would be.

"So where are you going to buy you're wedding dress at?" she asked, her tone a pitch higher from excitement.

"I-I don't know," I stuttered. "I hadn't thought about it actually."

"Well you call me and let me know all the details honey," my Mom said, and I could tell without even having to see her face that she was smiling.

"Ok Mom, I'll do that. Do you want to talk to Ch- Dad again?"

"No thank you Bella," Mom said. "Just tell him that I gave you something to think about that might stop you from marrying Edward. That should keep him pleased."

"Bye then," I muttered, trying to make it sound like I was upset. I hung up after she had said goodbye.

Immediately afterwards Charlie asked me, "So what did she say?"

"She gave me something to think about. It might complicate things a bit," I lied convincingly.

"Well until you change your mind, that is if you change your mind, you're no longer welcome in this household," he stated, and the decisiveness in his voice one hundred percent noticeable. "Now go upstairs and pack up all you're stuff and leave."

"Edward come and help me please," I requested. "I'll need you to carry my luggage."

"Coming Bella," he said, and began following me up the stairs.

When we had safely reached the confines of my room, the tears started to fall again. I sat on the bed and Edward sat beside me. He gently wrapped his arms around my shuddering body. "Where should I go Edward?" I asked, the tears still flowing. "I have nowhere else to go."

"Your only choice is to come live with me and my family then," Edward stated. My tears began to dry at the thought of living with the Cullen's. I wasn't sure whether or not I liked the prospect of sleeping in the house, but staying in the house during the day seemed like a pleasant idea. So now I started to worry about other things like what would Charlie do for food and she also wondered if he would start to work more again, all the while packing up my scattered possessions. I grabbed all my favorite clothes and all the ones that I would need for the wet whether. I also grabbed all my valuables, of which there were few. Stuffing them all in bags, Edward hauled all my stuff outside and stuck it in the back of the truck. The last thing that I did before I left my room, and the house, was make my bed so this way if Charlie looked in he might feel guilty for driving me away. I didn't even say goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Diclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own anything that she has written.**

**Authors Note:** I'm sorry it took me so long to post but I've had final exams and have not had the chance to write much. I also apoligize for the shortness of this chapter.

**Chapter 5**

As soon as I was outside, the tears started to flow again. I felt bad for my thoughts towards Charlie. They were rude and if I could change any one thing that I did, it would be my vengeful thoughts of trying to make him guilty. Edward came up to me from the truck and wrapped his arms around my waist, giving me the support that I needed. "It's going to be okay," he whispered into my ear reassuringly. So I just burried my head into his chest and cried.

When the tears stopped flowing, I looked up at Edward and saw that he was staring off into the woods beside the house. His shoulder's were tense and his eyes had a flame burning in them. "Edward, what is it?" I asked. He turned to look at me and smiled.

"I just thought I heard noises coming from the trees but it was probably just a squirrel," he laughed, as though the situation were highly amusing. I didn't entirely believe him but I also didn't want to think of what else might be out there waiting in the darkness. "So I guess we better head back. We want you to be comfortable on your first night at the Cullen residence, don't we?"

I laughed at that, but I really didn't think it all that funny. I started to walk to the driver's side, but Edwards firm grip stopped me. "Don't think that you're going to get away with driving in your condition."

Knowing it was futile to protest, it stormed to the other side o fmy truck, getting in. Edward already had it started by the time I was buckled up. We slowly pulled out of the driveway. A long silence ensued.

Just before we were at the house Edward said, "Bella, you won't have to say anything about why you're staying with us to the rest of the family. I'll say you figured since we're engaged, that we should at least start living in the same house."

"No. I'll tell everyone the truth. I mean Jasper's bound to sense that I'm upset over something, and you never know what Alice has had visions about."

"Okay, but if you get too upset, I'm going to tell them the truth myself then. I don't want you crying too much now do I?"

"Definitely not," I smiled. "I look horrible afterwards."

"You never look horrible!" Edward exclaimed. "You just look sad sometimes, like you do now. The only reason why i don't want you to cry is because it hurts me to see you in pain."

I was about to reply when I noticed that the sound of my truck was gone. We were now parked in front of my new house. Edward stepped out of the vehicle gracefully, as always, and was at my door within seconds. He offered me his hand, which I gratefully accepted, for I was dizzy from all my mixed emotions and crying.

"What about my things? I asked, trying to draw attention away from myself. Right at the moment they actually really didn't matter. All that mattered was Edward's pale hand clasped firmly in mine.

"I'll have Jasper and Emmett deal with them. Right now we need to explain what happened to my family."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: None of the character's belong to me. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Author's Note: **I hadn't meant it to take me this long and I know that you'll think that this chapter has no point, but it does.

**Chapter 6**

Edward opened the door with his free hand and stepped in, with me in tow. I looked around and noticed that, thankfully, not everyone was gathered round the door. Only Esme was there and she looked as though she had been waiting since we had left. She noticed that we had arrived and asked politely once she saw my face, "Did something go wrong?"

My eyes welled up with tears, so Edward said for me, "Charlie kicked her out. He didn't seem to pleased about our engagement. He said that I was abusive."

Esme stared pointedly at Edward and said, "I can see why." She started to laugh.

"Haha, very funny," Edward frowned. I started laughing at the sight of his face. It was very amusing. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were pouting. It was almost comical.

I stopped laughing when he turned his head towards me. "It's not funny!" he exclaimed sternly. There was a seriousness in his voice that couldn't be ignored.

Esme couldn't ignore it either for she said, "The safest place for you to stay now is our house, although I'm sure Edward already told you that."

"Oh yay," came an excited voice, and it took me a couple of seconds to realize that it was Alice. She normally wasn't that excited about things, but today she was positively radiating.

In all the commotion that me and Edward had made, the majority of the Cullen's now swarmed the room. The only two people who were missing were Rosalie and Emmett. I figured that Emmett was just trying to console Rosalie though. I was almost positive that mine and Edward's engagement would get her infuriated. After all she had been meant for him.

Alice was practically bouncing off the walls. She was saying that I could sleep in her room with her, but I just felt that to be a bit to strange, sleeping with my fiancee's sister. I really wanted to sleep with Edward anyway and if I were to, nothing much would be changing because Edward would be there watching over me, like always.

Carlisle noticed my concerned expression and said, "Well I think that it would be more appropriate if Bella slept in our guest room."

I looked at Edward, puzzled. In all the time that I had spent there I had not noticed any guest rooms. Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "It's a very secret room."

Still confused, I asked if anyone was going to bring my things in. Esme stared at both Jasper and Edward. They knew what that expression meant and hurriedly went to the back of the truck to get them. Both came with large garbage bags of clothes and other things. I smiled meekly. So much for my wonderful start as a bride-to-be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Diclaimer: All of the characters mentioned belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Author's Note: All that happens within my fanfic is based in between New Moon and Bella's graduation from high school.**

Once all my things were moved into my guestroom, of which I still had no idea where it was, Edward suggested that I be blindfolded to be taken to the "secret location." I felt really odd having a cloth wrapped around my head, but it could be worse. I obliged when Alice and Edward each took one elbow and started to guide me. Even though I had been in the house before, I was still at a loss as to where they were leading me.

Once we had walked a little ways, we stopped and Edward whispered into my ear, "We're at the stairs now."

Slowly, I waded my way up the steps, confused. I had thought that the room would have been situated down a secret flight of stairs. I went up the stairs and nearly fell because I thought that there was an extra one when there wasn't, but I didn't fall because Alice and Edward still had a grip on me. So now that we were on the second floor, we wandered a bit more and then reached a door. I heard the whoosh as the door swung in. Still having no idea of where I was, I stepped into the room and aked if I could take off the blindfold.

"Yes, you can take off the blindfold now Bella," Edward said. I could tell something was funny because I heard Alice giggle.

"What's so funny?" I asked, removing the blindfold. Once it was off I saw what was so funny. I was in Edward's room and there was a banner that said 'Welcome to your new room, Bella.' I should have guessed that it was going to be a room that I had seen before, but I was overjoyed that I was allowed to stay in the same room with Edward. I smiled at the thought of him curling up on the bed beside me, gently humming me to sleep.

There was only one thing that still bothered me and that was the fact that I'd have to drive to school by myself. It was very annoying. I figured I could ask Edward if he would come along with me.

I looked around and noticed that instead of just the couch, there was now a bed in _our _room.

Edward saw the glee on my face. He leaned down and whispered into my ear, "So we can cuddle and share the same bed, although I don't sleep."

The others must have realized that we wanted some privacy, because they all left the room without another word. I decided to change into my pajama's so I left the room and headed to the bathroom. I had a quick shower and then brushed my hair and teeth. I went back to our room and got into bed. Edward was sitting on the couch. He got up and lay beside me. My heart started racing and I felt so happy that I was with my Edward.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my fantastic writing.

_**Author's Note:**_I am so desperately sorry for the major major delay. I stopped writing for a while because I had exams, then a family tragedy occurred, then I started to write a book that I am still currently working on. After that came grade eleven and with it, 5 hours of homework per night. And in case if your wondering, I will update far more frequently now.

By the way, I haven't had a a beta reader go over this, so if there are any errors I apologize ahead of time.

**Chapter 8**

I awoke the next morning to Edward's gentle, yet insistent shaking. I sat up wearily. It took me a few moments to register that I wasn't at Charlie's and that I was at the Cullen's. I was once again filled with the feeling of immense joy, but it was soon overpowered with my guilt towards my father and the way that I had treated him.

"What's the matter?" Edward asked, concern filling his face. "You look like something's troubling you?"

As usual, he had missed nothing. "I'm just afraid that I was a bit to harsh on Charlie and that I shouldn't have been. But I guess I can't focus on that now. I have to get ready for school." Before he could say anything, I grabbed a pair of half decent jeans and a nice top and headed toward the bathroom. As I showered, thoughts tore at my brain. 'How could I have acted differently yesterday? After all he was the one who disapproved of my and Edward's engagement. I guess I should have thought before I spoke.'

With my shower finally completed, I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. I noticed that something was strange as soon as I got to the living room. Realizing what it was, I began to worry. Alice and her incessant chatter where missing. Hoping that she was just with Jasper at the moment, I made my way to the door. Before I could open it, Edward pulled me back.

"You know, when a man makes you breakfast, it's polite to stay and eat it," he whispered into my ear.

Turning around, I noticed that he was gesturing to a plate of eggs and toast that were sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. I sighed, looking at my watch, deciding whether I had enough time to sneak in a morning meal before I had to be at my classes.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll drive you," Edward laughed, apparently amused at my annoyed look.

Defeated, I headed over to the food and sat down. I had just picked up my fork, when Alice came gliding down the stairs. She had a massive smile on her face and as soon as she was in my hearing range, she started to prattle on about what the wedding was going to be like and how she would have to start organizing it immediately.

I glanced at Edward and he seemed to take the hint. It was time to abandon ship.

I looked at Alice sympathetically. "Sorry Alice," I told her. "I have to head off to school or fear the wrath of my first block teacher."

Edward and I headed toward the door. I could tell that Alice was hurt, but I knew that she would be over it by the time I got back.

While riding in the car, both of us stayed in silence, contemplating our own thoughts. My worst fear was that news of the engagement had already spread and that rumors would be flying left, right and center.

Before I knew it, we were pulled up in the schools parking lot. I smiled wanly at him.

"I'll pick you up after school." Seeing that I was still nervous, he added, "Don't worry, Forks may be a small town, but news doesn't spread _that_ fast."

With those words churning in my head, I exited the vehicle and headed toward the building that my first class was in. I wasn't late but instead five minutes early. I sat in my seat, nervously awaiting the time that the bell would ring. It finally did. All the students began pouring into the room. To my immense relief, nobody looked at me awkwardly or stared. Mike smiled at me. I think that he still thought he had a chance. 'Not anymore you don't,' I smiled inwardly.

The teacher came in and took attendance. The rest of my classes until lunch were filled with boring lectures of which I mostly ignored.

I went into the cafeteria for lunch. I didn't really contribute to the conversations much, but I nodded and replied at the right times. As soon as I got the chance, I slipped outside to get some fresh air. My after lunch classes were going to begin soon anyways, so I decided to head to class early. The teacher wasn't in the room when I took my seat, nor were any of the students. People started too file in just seconds before the bell rang. I opened my work and tried to focus on the homework that had been assigned the night before.

When the teacher strode in I didn't even look up. I was ready for another class of boring lectures. I had tuned out everything around me. It took three times for the teacher to get my attention halfway through the period before I finally looked up.

'Run,' my head screamed immediately.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** The only thing that I own from this fanfic is my ideas and my writing.

**Chapter 9**

My heart started racing a million miles a minute. My head throbbed as though I had been whacked with a bat. My vision turned fuzzy. 'Run, run, RUN,' my head still hollered at me.

My worst nightmare. Victoria. Standing in front of me. But why now. She could have attacked when I was walking to class or just after Edward drove away. Or maybe she wanted to toy with me _in _class first, make sure that people knew that I had attended this period. Also, how did she_ get _here. Surely Alice would have seen her coming and stopped me before I left. But what if she was to engrossed with marriage plans to notice. Then she may not have noticed and I was surely dead already. After all it's highly unlikely that Victoria would let me just walk out of this class unscathed.

Victoria was looking at me as though she knew everything that I was thinking. She had a sly smile on her face, as though she had planned this moment her entire life. I avoided looking at her eyes, afraid that they would be black. She repeated the question as though there was nothing going on. A part of my brain must have been functioning still because I answered. The rest of my mind was preoccupied with what I should do. Should I run like my brain first told me to. No it was a bit to late for that. What about making an excuse to get out of class, like acting sick. That wouldn't work either; after all if I really hadn't been feeling well I wouldn't have even come to class. Which would only leave me with the option of sitting through the rest of the block, praying that she doesn't do anything and that I can get to a phone. If I make it that far.

Once my mind had come to this conclusions, I noticed that a couple of people were looking at me funny. Suddenly I realized that I was half out of my seat and chewing on the end of my pencil so hard that it looked like a beaver had gnawed through it. I sat back down hoping that they would stop looking at me and just go back to their work. Most of them did. The only exception was Mike, who had a look of deep concern in his eyes, like he wanted to protect me from my own thoughts.

I continued to chew on the end of my pencil even though it still made me look stressed and worried. "Ring bell, ring," I muttered. Two seconds later the thing that I wanted happened. The bell rang.

I was the first one out of my seat. I made a mad dash to the door, forgetting my books on the table where I had been sitting. I didn't turn to look at anyone. I just looked straight ahead, my mind set on getting to the phone as fast as was humanly possible. I didn't make it that far.

**A/N:** Please R&R. It would mean so much to me to get feedback. Also, I would like to let you know that there may be a **_very_** brief hiatus, because I currently only have one hand to type with.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I really hate the fact that I have to admit that I don't own these characters. I want them!!

**Chapter 10**

I felt a hand clench tightly around my forearm. My heart dropped to the floor in an instant.

'No, no, no, NO,' I thought, clenching my eyes shut. 'Not now, not right in front of everyone.'

That was when I realized that it wasn't Victoria who had a hold on me. The hand was far too warm to be hers. Hesitantly, I opened one eye.

'Oh, great,' I thought. Mike was looking at me intently. I wanted to throttle him for scaring me like that. "What is it that you want?" I demanded. "I really just want to get to a phone. I'm not feeling all that well so I want to get a hold of-"

I was about to say Edward, so that he could come and pick me up. Before I could finish my sentence, Mike spoke up.

"I can drive you to the station. Charlie can look after you that way," Mike stated, although I think he knew that I was pretending not to feel good.

"That _really _isn't necessary. You can drop me off at my house, instead," I refused. He was not going to force me to meet up with Charlie.

"Well, if that's the case, then I'll just get Miss Victoria to convince you."

My heart started racing again. I knew that if we went back to that classroom, just the two of us, I was dead for sure. I chose the lesser of the two evils.

"Fine, take me to Charlie," I sighed, thinking that it was a billion times better than the alternative.

We made our way to the parking lot. He directed me towards his vehicle, which I was grateful for, because it saved me the trouble of having to explain why my truck was absent.

My mind wandered while Mike drove. It kept on bouncing back and forth between thoughts of Edward and Victoria. I knew that so long as Edward was around I'd be safe. Surely he'd escort me everywhere now that she's back, even without me asking. But then what if Victoria found a way to get to me without having to go through Edward. Then we'd have some major problems. It also didn't help that Alice is preoccupied with Jasper. It could give Victoria the chance that she needed to have her way with me, then where would we be.

I didn't even notice that we had stopped. It was only when Mike shut off the car that I realized that I had to face Charlie in a few moments. Mike was unbuckled and around the car opening the door for me before I had even lifted a finger. Mind you, it didn't help that I was putting it off for as long as possible.

I took off my seat belt and stepped outside. Mike offered me his hand, but I pushed it away, determined to get rid of him. He gave me an affronted look but still persisted to pester me by trying to open the the station door. This was the final straw.

"You got what you wanted Mike. I'm at the station and Charlie is just indoors. Now leave me alone," I told him off, a little to harshly.

Immediately after the words had escaped my lips, I felt bad. Although it got me what I wanted, it left Mike looking a little bit heartbroken, but still determined to bend over backwards to date me.

I entered the station after Mike drove off. I had rarely been in there before. I quickly debated whether I should turn back. No, it would mean that I was stranded. So, I put on a straight face and walked forward.

It was a simple matter to find my father. He was close to the front of the building, not to mention the massive nameplate on the door. Hesitantly I knocked. "Come in, come in," Charlie said.

Putting my hand on the doorknob, I pushed it forward.

"What is it this time?" Charlie asked, sighing a little. He glanced up slightly, then did a double take. It definitely wasn't me he was expecting to see standing there.

"B-Bella, what are you doing here?" he stammered. Quickly, he took a peek at the time. "And at this hour too? Don't you still have school."

Thankfully, I had thought ahead. "Well, I felt bad about what I said and did yesterday, so I came to apologize," I said, putting on my most guilty looking face. "I would have come after school, but this has been bugging me all day and so I told my teacher and he said I could. Also, classes were almost over. There's only a few minutes left."

"Oh..." Charlie said. "But are you still with... him?"

"Yes, I'm still with _him_, and that won't change. I just wanted to let you know that I have no hard feelings towards-"

For the second time in the last hour I was interrupted. Edward came bursting through the door, nearly breaking it off the hinges.

"Bella, whats happened, are you alright?"

"Yes," I said flatly, facing him. This was _not_ turning out the way I planned.

Charlie, still sitting in his chair behind me, was slowly turning a deep red. "What is the meaning of this? Bella, are you trying to make me change my mind?"

Edward spoke up for me, because I seemed to have lost my voice. "I heard someone at the school say she had left already, when I came to pick her up. I didn't know who had given her a ride, so I came here to let you know, and saw her silhouette through the window. I was just really worried that she had gotten a ride from a complete stranger. But now that I think about it, Bella isn't stupid enough that she would get into a car with a stranger, not that there are any around here. I guess I reacted before my brain, being completely irrational about the whole thing."

Charlie seemed to fall for this excuse, for he smiled slightly. I think he was pleased that Edward would worry so much about me, which was highly ironic considering that he thinks Edward is the cause of most of my problems.

"She just wanted to let me know that there were no hard feelings between us right?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's exactly it," I smiled weakly. "And rest assured Edward, it was Mike who gave me the ride."

Edward heaved a massive, pretend sigh. "I'll just step outside then until you finish your conversation."

Smiling meekly, he stepped out the door, shutting it behind him.

"So you were saying...?" Charlie asked, reopening the conversation.

It took me a moment to remember where I had been heading in the discussion. "I was saying that I have no hard feelings towards the way that you reacted last night," I gushed out in one breath.

"That's what I thought you were saying," Charlie sighed. "Okay, I'll let you come over on one condition: that you come _alone_. That means no Edward or Alice or any of the other Cullen's. Understand?"

I knew that when he said understand it wasn't a question, but an order. All I did to respond was nod my head vigorously, and back up towards the door. I groped for the doorknob, praying that I could find it before Charlie started to ask more questions. It turned out there was no need, because Edward had opened the door for me already.

I stepped out into the outer office, Edward closing the door. Hurriedly, we made our way outside, ignoring the stares of the other police officials. As soon as Edward was sure that no one could hear us, he spun himself around to face me.

"What happened?" he demanded.

I only spoke the one word, but in his mind it explained everything. "Victoria."

Edward growled slightly. Instinctively, I stepped back, thinking there was something approaching us. With his keen eyesight, Edward noticed the involuntary movement and gave me an extremely solemn look.

"We have to go to the house right now," Edward spoke, tension lining every word.

"And we'll have to run," he added as an after thought.

Before I knew it we were whipping through the trees and arriving at the Cullen's. Edward went straight into the house without stopping, already knowing that the others were anticipating his arrival.

He set me down on the couch, which I was grateful for, because my legs would have given way otherwise. Esme and Carlisle had already entered the living room.

Immediately I was bombarded with questions. I couldn't catch all of what they were saying but some questions that were repeated stood out at me like "How could we not see that coming?" and "how did she get here undetected?"

Soon the discussion was so intense and confusing that I finally had to yell, "Stop. I can only understand you guys one at a time!"

Everyone settled down and then I was finally able to focus. I decided the best plan of action to take at the moment was to tell everyone what exactly happened. They all listened patiently. Finally once I was done, I looked around to see the expressions on their faces. All of them were hard and fierce.

Seeing that I was done talking for the moment, Carlisle took the opportunity to tell us what he thought we should all do. "We should wait. Wait and see what actions Victoria will take."

At those words, Edward let out a roar of pure rage. He went over to Carlisle, swiftly, and he snarled, "I will not let you offer Bella up as bait."

Carlisle, pushing Edward off of himself, whispered something in his ear. Edward's tension eased slightly. He still looked unhappy, but also somewhat appeased. Walking up to me, he looked thoughtful. As soon as he was almost entirely calm, Carlisle started to speak again.

"What I was going to say before I was interrupted was that I think Bella should go back to Charlie's until we know what she may be planning. Bella will not go back to school, and there will be a watch of at least three of us on her at all times. Is this agreed?" He looked pointedly at me and Edward, making sure that we knew that it was mostly our decision. I nodded my head slowly, realizing that I hardly had any other alternative. Everyone else around the room made curt nods or showed there aproval in some way.

A plan had at last been decided upon.


	11. Vital Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I am sorry that I am posting a thing that is not a chapter, just an author's note. I apologize to those of you who were hoping for more. But this is one of the most important decisions that I am going to make about this fanfic, and I need your input for it.

Recently, while I was rereading my fanfic, I noticed the perfect opportunity to branch off and make two different plot lines. And I want to do both of these plots, but I only want to do one at a time. So I want your guys opinions on which of the plots I should post first. There is an action plot and a romance plot. So, before I continue this, I need at _least _five comments. Just type in action or romance and I shall continue accordingly. This will be open for comments for a week. If by that time I have not received the five comments, then I shall pick one for you (even if this happens, you will still get them both). Thank you for reading my fanfic, I hope that you like what I do.

P.S. I am truely sorry about this stupid author's note thing.


End file.
